yandere_simulator_testfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Staff/COA Meeting (Dec 2019)
Intro Welcome to the Council of Administration Meeting for December 2019. --Jackboog21 Bureaucrat (talk) 18:26, December 4, 2019 (UTC) Phase 1 Bureaucratic Order 1 Bureaucratic Order 1 removed the #venting channel. As I issued it; I'm in support. --Jackboog21 Bureaucrat (talk) 18:26, December 4, 2019 (UTC) :Support --RealUser1 Admin (talk) 18:32, December 4, 2019 (UTC) :Support --RealUser2 Mini-Admin (talk) 19:02, December 4, 2019 (UTC) :Oppose; I like the channel. --RealUser3 Admin (talk) 20:00, December 4, 2019 (UTC) ::Well; you're wrong. --Jackboog21 Bureaucrat (talk) 18:26, December 4, 2019 (UTC) :::I guess you're right. :( Support... --RealUser3 Admin (talk) 20:00, December 4, 2019 (UTC) Proposal has passed: 4 support, unanimous. --Jackboog21 Bureaucrat (talk) 18:26, December 4, 2019 (UTC) Expand Staff: Dec 2019 I'm proposing expanding staff from 1 to 1 and a half. :Oppose; dafuq is a half a staff member? --RealUser1 Admin (talk) 18:32, December 4, 2019 (UTC) :Support; split me in half! :D --RealUser2 Mini-Admin (talk) 19:02, December 4, 2019 (UTC) ::No --Jackboog21 Bureaucrat (talk) 18:26, December 4, 2019 (UTC) :Oppose... --RealUser3 Admin (talk) 20:00, December 4, 2019 (UTC) Proposal has tied: 2 support, 2 oppose It will be sent to the COTP. --Jackboog21 Bureaucrat (talk) 18:26, December 4, 2019 (UTC) Rename Rollback to Page Mod Rename the Rollback rank to Page Mod. This proposal comes from the COTP; I am neutral. --Jackboog21 Bureaucrat (talk) 18:26, December 4, 2019 (UTC) :Support --RealUser1 Admin (talk) 18:32, December 4, 2019 (UTC) :Support --RealUser2 Mini-Admin (talk) 19:02, December 4, 2019 (UTC) :Oppose --RealUser3 Admin (talk) 20:00, December 4, 2019 (UTC) Proposal has died: 2 support, 1 oppose, 1 neutral. --Jackboog21 Bureaucrat (talk) 18:26, December 4, 2019 (UTC) Phase 2 Phase 2 has begun. Does anyone have any proposals? I'm allocating 48 for anything to be proposed. --Jackboog21 Bureaucrat (talk) 18:26, December 4, 2019 (UTC) Demote RealUser4 She's a useless Helper. --RealUser1 Admin (talk) 18:32, December 4, 2019 (UTC) :Oppose --RealUser2 Mini-Admin (talk) 19:02, December 4, 2019 (UTC) :Support --RealUser3 Admin (talk) 20:00, December 4, 2019 (UTC) :Support; she recently went off about how I was behind the faking of the moon landing. No clue what she was talking about. --Jackboog21 Bureaucrat (talk) 18:26, December 4, 2019 (UTC) ::I know! That's why she needs to go so badly. --RealUser1 Admin (talk) 18:32, December 4, 2019 (UTC) :::YOU'RE WORKING WITH HIM!!!!!!! --RealUser4 Helper (talk) 21:32, December 4, 2019 (UTC) Proposal has passed: 3 support, 1 oppose. --Jackboog21 Bureaucrat (talk) 18:26, December 4, 2019 (UTC) Remove Jackboog21 as Head Bureaucrat He's evil! --RealUser2 Mini-Admin (talk) 19:02, December 4, 2019 (UTC) :Oppose --RealUser1 Admin (talk) 18:32, December 4, 2019 (UTC) :Oppose --RealUser3 Admin (talk) 20:00, December 4, 2019 (UTC) :I can't vote in my own removal; but if I could I'd oppose. --Jackboog21 Bureaucrat (talk) 18:26, December 4, 2019 (UTC) Proposal has died: 1 support, 2 oppose, 1 can't vote. --Jackboog21 Bureaucrat (talk) 18:26, December 4, 2019 (UTC) Phase 3 Phase 3 has started. Is there anything anyone wants to bring up? I'm allocating 48 for anything to be proposed. --Jackboog21 Bureaucrat (talk) 18:26, December 4, 2019 (UTC) Pointless Committee I think we should create a "Pointless Committee". I wouldn't do anything. --RealUser2 Mini-Admin (talk) 19:02, December 4, 2019 (UTC) :I endorse. --RealUser1 Admin (talk) 18:32, December 4, 2019 (UTC) :As my first act as Head Helper; I'll endorse this. --RealUser5 Helper (talk) 23:32, December 4, 2019 (UTC) The proposal will be voted on next month. --Jackboog21 Bureaucrat (talk) 18:26, December 4, 2019 (UTC) Phase 4 I propose January 1st 2020 @12am PST. --Jackboog21 Bureaucrat (talk) 18:26, December 4, 2019 (UTC) :I'm good with it. --RealUser2 Mini-Admin (talk) 19:02, December 4, 2019 (UTC) :Ok --RealUser1 Admin (talk) 18:32, December 4, 2019 (UTC) :Sounds fine --RealUser3 Admin (talk) 20:00, December 4, 2019 (UTC) :No issues here. --RealUser5 Helper (talk) 23:32, December 4, 2019 (UTC) Alright; next meeting is January 1st 2020 @12am PST. --Jackboog21 Bureaucrat (talk) 19:25, December 4, 2019 (UTC)